


Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Porn With Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Selina Kyle meets her match on a Gotham rooftop she's intrigued.  The young Jade Gareths is pretty, smart and a talented thief, so Selina offers her a job.  But as the weeks go past feelings grow and Selina really starts to notice just how pretty Jade is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Jade gripped the bed sheets tightly, pulling them in a thin, moth-eaten cocoon around her body. She lay in the floor of a tiny room, her body pushed against the wall. She was aware of her brother Leo's quivering form lying beside her and his occasional muffled sobs. The shouting downstairs grew louder. Jade knew how this went, but it still terrified her, though she was better at hiding it than her brother. As their dad's shouts became angrier Leo's sobs became more audible. The crumbling old apartment began to rattle with the noise; Jade could feel the floor shaking under her. She took deep breaths of the cold, musty air around her to try and calm herself. She knew it would come soon. Her dad became louder and louder, and Leo cried more and more.   
“YOU WHORE!!!”  
“USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!”  
“BIGGEST MISTAKE I EVER MADE!!!” The shouts assaulted her from everywhere until... SLAP!!! Jade heard her mum crash to the floor with the force of her dad's blow. Silence. Jade’s breath stopped, Leo’s crying paused and all Jade could hear was the beating of her heart pulsing through her ears. Quiet hung in the air like a bad small for a moment, which felt like it was draw out over a few hours. Then her mother's helpless wails wrung through the air so loud all the neighbours could surely hear. But no one came to help; after all, this was Gotham.


	2. Only a Small Job

Selina leaped gracefully from building to building. Under the cover of darkness she silently made her way to Gotham's finest jewellers enjoying the feeling of the night breeze and the sight of the glorious Gotham skyline. She didn't usually bother herself with trivial jobs like a jewellery heist, but this particular jeweller had just acquired a very expensive ring and it had been a slow week. Selina halted on the rooftop opposite the jewellers. She knew the situation needed little assessment, but better safe then sorry. She did a quick sweep of the street. One lone security camera, probably not monitored, but best to not face it, and one potential witness: a drunken homeless man who probably wouldn't remember the event but could be easily paid off just in case. Selina smiled, just like taking candy from a baby. She moved quickly, crawling down the drainpipe and crossing the street, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. The jewellers had a basement that was easily accessible through a large ventilation grate. She dropped into the musty basement to find the burglar alarm wasn't on. 'Funny,' she thought, 'they must have forgotten to enable it. Eh! Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth’. Noiselessly she slinked through the boxes and crates that occupied the basement and up an old concrete staircase to the door that led to the shop. Selina was ready to pick the lock, but she found it already open. Too many lucky things had happened; this was very suspicious. She could hear breathing from inside. Poking her head around the door she looked round to see a girl in black leggings, a black t-shirt and an mask pulling the very item she had come for out of its display case; the ring glistened in the moonlight. First drawing breath she began:  
"I'll make a deal with you: give the ring to me and I won't rip your eyeballs out." The girl turned, alarmed by the voice, but quickly regained her confidence.  
"No can do, I need this."   
"Well," Selina replied, "that makes two of us." Suddenly the girl pocketed the ring and ran at Selina. The Catwoman readied herself for attack but the girl, seconds before impact, nimbly jumped on and off of the display case beside Selina, dodging the woman. She ran down the stairs - perused by Selina - and into the basement, which she ran across, pulling herself out of the open ventilation grate with an ease that displayed great strength. Selina followed her, close behind. The girl scrambled up a nearby drainpipe and clambered onto a roof. She was fast, but Selina was faster. Grabbing at the girls head, Selina pulled off her mask to reveal the face underneath. Blue-green, almond-shaped eyes, a small mouth with soft pink lips and small button nose were contorted into a look of hatred and desperation. The girl swiftly realised she couldn't outrun her pursuer and turned to fight.   
"Shame, I'll hate to ruin the pretty little face," Selina was only half joking.  
"I'll never let you have the ring," the girl replied, the truth of her words burning in her eyes, "it's my lifeline." And with that she tackled Catwoman to the floor. They grappled with each other, tearing and punching. The girl sat on top of Selina and punched her at least three times in the face before Selina took advantage of her greater strength and weight, pushing the girl off her and pressing her forearm against her elegant throat threateningly. The girl clawed at her but Selina easily held her down. She was surprised at how adept the girl was, especially since she was clearly very young, but she once she’d pinned her to the ground, it was easy to grab some rope from her belt to secure the girl’s hands. Once she had tied her up securely, Selina plucked the ring from the girl's pocket and stood back.   
"Not bad, you'll make a master thief yet." Selina stared down at the girl who was writhing helplessly and desperately beneath her. Turning, she sauntered away. She was just about to leap to the next roof when she heard the girl's muffled sobs. The word ‘lifeline' was ringing in Catwoman's ears.


	3. A Proposal

Two days had passed and Selina still couldn’t get that desperate face out of her mind. Sure she’d always had an eye for a pretty face, but this was something else. Selina had seen something in the thief, something familiar that resonated with her on an emotional level. Selina needed the ring to support her lifestyle, but this girl had reminded her of more desperate times when Selina had stolen not just to pay the rent but to keep herself alive. Selina needed to know more about the girl, and then she would know if this ring really was her ‘lifeline’.

Jade had eventually managed to extricate herself from the rope Catwoman had tied around her hands and had run home, angry, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. The apartment was still for once as she slipped through her bedroom window, ten stories up the grotty block of flats her family lived in.   
Ten days had passed since then and bitter disappointment was weighing heavily on her. She'd been scouting for another job, but nothing good enough had come up. As she lay on the floor, holding her blanket around her, listening to her dad bellow, her frustration hit fever pitch. Hot tears were running silently down her face and she was pulling angrily at her short brown hair when there was a quiet rapping on her window, just loud enough for her to hear, quiet enough not to wake Leo. She looked up to see a grinning face staring down at her: Catwoman. Shocked, she lay there staring at the thief’s face. It couldn’t be her? Why would she be here? Catwoman broke the spell, impatiently beckoning to her. She silently jumped up, pulled the window open and crawled out onto the rickety old fire escape Catwoman was crouching on. Jade knew this was probably stupid but the thief had something that suppressed the danger instinct within her, something inexplicable. She had her signature leather catsuit on and her night goggles pulled up on her head, revealing a beautiful face. She smiled mischievously and held on tightly to a bag she had slung over one shoulder and across her body.  
"What the hell-" Jade began.  
"Jade Gareths," Catwoman began to recite, "age 17, not currently in education, occupational pick-pocket, lives with her parents and brother, and - here's where it gets interesting - her father is known to be a violent alcoholic." Jade clenched her fists tightly and closed her eyes, trying to calm her sudden rage. She released her fists and in a very controlled voice said:  
"How do you know all that?"   
"I have contacts, I've been watching you for a while as well. It wasn't hard to find you after I'd seen your face." The thief said this as if it was perfectly normal to learn everything about a person - through clearly not very moral means - in only ten days.   
"Why?" Jade replied.  
"Look I know why you wanted that ring." Catwoman's face went from laid-back and smiling to deadly serious. Jade swallowed.  
"Why?"   
"Your dad's a dick but your mum has no way to get out," she looked Jade dead in the eye with a knowing look born of experience, "you were going to sell the ring, take just enough to get yourself a fresh start and give the rest to your mum so she could get herself and your brother as far away from your dad as possible." Selina couldn't tell whether Jade was trying not to cry or not to kill her, either way Jade was under a lot of strain.  
"And why have you come here? To tell me what I already know?"  
"To make a proposition." Selina calmly replied.  
"Oh, and what is that?" Asked Jade, her tone extremely sarcastic.  
"I haven't spent the money, I want you to have it, I want to help you," Jade's eyes widened, "but on one condition."  
"What's that?" Jade tentatively inquired.  
"You come and work with me."


	4. Dream Team

Jade didn't hesitate. She grabbed Catwoman's hand and shook it vigorously, smiling ear to ear. Catwoman pulled the bag off her shoulder and handed it to Jade.  
"Here's the money." She said smiling knowingly. Jade peeked in the bag and her eyes grew wide.  
"How much is in here?!"  
"About $500,000." The thief replied. Jade crawled back though the window and pulled the plastic bag she used to carry her stuff out of the pile of her possessions. She took a small fraction of the money and stuffed it in that bag; leaving the rest in the satchel Catwoman had given her. She snuck into her parent's filthy bedroom - luckily her dad was passed out in the adjacent room - and tapped her mother on the shoulder, making her stir slightly.  
"Mum! Mum!" She whispered.  
"What Jade?" Mumbled her mum, still half asleep.  
"You need to take this," her mum didn't move even when Jade thrust the satchel into her face, "take it!" Her mum was startled into action by Jade's command.  
"What is-"  
"Just take it, take Leo and go!" Jade grabbed her head, trying desperately to get the message across.   
“What is it? What are you talking about?”   
“Trust me mum. I love you – ok?” Jade smiled sadly and turned to leave. Her mum spouted questions at her but she didn't reply she didn't even turn back. When Jade climbed out of the window to meet Catwoman a single, solitary tear was running down her cheek.   
"It'll be ok," said Selina, "you've got a whole new life ahead of you." 

Catwoman's flat was an eclectic mix of very expensive items of art. Egyptian statues, pieces of pop art and Pre-Raphaelite portraits were all littered around, some waiting to be sold, some items she'd taken a fancy to. The spare room was no different, a basic bed but lavishly decorated walls.   
"This is where you can sleep until you get your own place." Selina guided her through the door, looking a bit more normal now in a tight-fitting, blue T-shirt and skinny jeans, which showed off her awe-inspiring body.   
"Wow, thanks," Jade marvelled at the room, "can I just ask-"   
"Why I wanted you here?"   
"Yeah."   
"Well," Selina leaned against the door frame, "if I hadn't been there you would have got that ring. I'm seasoned professional, but aged 17, completing that job is no mean feet. And then fighting you, you're good. I never really thought about teaming up with anyone but then I - shall we say - encountered you, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I got you out of that hellhole of a home and will help you get better at thieving. In return you help me steal stuff. Sound good?" Jade looked at her, dumbstruck. This was Catwoman, the infamous Catwoman of Gotham, and she was asking Jade for help; this was insane.   
"So this is a sort of partner-in-crime deal?" Jade needed clarification.  
"Sure," shrugged Selina, "if that's what you want to call it."  
"And these jobs," begun Jade, "how big are we talking?" Selina laughed.  
"Bigger than some jewellery shop theft, we're talking museums, private collections, whatever pays really well."  
"Shit!" Jade's eyes were wide and her head was filled with dreams of expensive items, heists and money. But she kept looking back at Catwoman. Her skinny jeans showed off her long, shapely, muscular legs and firm ass. Her T-shirt curved in with her waist and was pulled tight over her large breasts. Her long neck led up to a beautiful, sculpted face with deliciously soft, enticing lips. Jade couldn’t take her eyes off her; she was stunning.  
“Are you alright?” Selina looked at Jade oddly.  
“Yeah, fine,” Jade regained her cool, she must have been staring, “it’s all just a bit overwhelming,” she explained. Selina nodded.

The next few weeks were spent training. They became very close, Catwoman and Jade; Selina had even started calling Jade ‘kitten’. Selina got to know the girl very well as a person but also physically. Jade was good and relatively fit already, but the poor diet she’d had at home meant she was slightly too thin and lacked optimum strength and stamina. Catwoman fed her well, lots of protein, and soon Jade looked like an Olympian. She became more toned, with strong legs and arms and put on weight, changing this previously scrawny girl into a curvaceous lady. Selina found it hard to not look at her. The girl had and amazing figure now she was healthier. Strong but curved legs, which were extraordinarily long; a curvaceous shape; an amazing ass, firm, rounded and large enough to make Selina really take notice of it; big round breasts that protruded from her body in a way Selina found very distracting, and she was so pretty, Selina loved to look at her soft lips and round eyes.   
Selina also spent training sharing her knowledge with the girl.  
“Know the location like the back of your had.”  
“Never underestimate how useful vents can be.”  
“Always try to look good. You won’t believe how many tricky situations a low-cut suit and pretty smile can get you out of.” Jade smiled and took note of everything; she was the perfect student and Selina the perfect teacher. They happily went through drills, accessed hypothetical situations and attacked innocent punch-bags but Jade’s attraction for the thief grew and grew.  
One night, as she tossed and turned in her bed thinking about Selina, something changed. She stopped trying to banish the thoughts and just let them come. She though about Selina’s laugh, the face she pulled when she concentrated, how enthusiastic she was when talking about shiny things. Jade also thought about Selina’s body: her boobs, her ass, what she would look like naked, how she would sound when she came. She imagined Selina pulling down the zip of the catsuit and taking it off. She imagined her fondling her own breasts with a look of pure pleasure on her face. She imagined her slapping her ass again and again and again. As she imagined all this Jade’s hands slide down her body. She realised her cunt was wet, that it was soaking just thinking about Selina. Closing her eyes Jade imagined Selina holding a big dildo in her hands, spreading her legs wide and slipping it inside her. Whilst she thought about this Jade slipped one finger into her pussy, then two, then three. She started to pump. Jade could see Selina pushing the dildo inside her with one hand, fondling her left breast with the other. She could imagine the look of pleasure on Selina’s face and the sounds she made, the moans rang through Jade’s head as she pleasured herself. Her fingers were pumping hard into her wet pussy now as she imagined Selina ramming the dildo into herself, how Selina’s cunt would stretch with the shape of it. Faster and faster Jade could feel herself coming as she imagined Selina close to orgasm. Jade desperately tried to muffle the sounds she made as she pictured Selina coming, the beautiful face of agony she would pull. Her pleasure heightened and heightened until she reached her climax and she had to muffle a scream. In her mind’s eye Jade saw Selina throw back her head and yell, their climaxes in perfect synchronicity. For a moment Jade was perfectly elated. Then it was over. She pulled her finger out of her pussy and made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up, praying Selina hadn’t heard anything.


	5. Premier Heist

The next morning Selina broke the news: they had their first job. A mini-statuette of unimaginable worth was visiting Gotham as part of a traveling Egyptian exhibition that weekend. Selina knew the museum well, she’d stolen from it many times and she could teach its layout to Jade easily; it would be the perfect introductory job for the girl.  
“It’s simple,” explained Jade, “we take the sewers under the museum and enter at around 1:34am, when the guard’s on the other side of the building and near the end of his shift – he’ll be tired. I know someone who can loop the footage for us to hide the evidence. We navigate the laser system, take the statuette out, replace it with a similar weight to avoid triggering the alarms and get out.”  
“That’s simple?” Jade was slightly overwhelmed.  
“Piece of cake,” Selina smiled.  
The nights came. Selina gave Jade her own leather Catsuit, which fitted like a dream. It was tight on Jade’s chest and if she pulled the zip down Jade’s boobs would deliciously bulge out of it. It showed the perfect shape of Jade’s ass brilliantly, driving Selina crazy when the girl walked in front of her. All in all Jade looked magnificent and Selina could hardly take her eyes off her. They left the flat that night, hearts pumping adrenaline around their bodies at a rate of knots. The job started well. They navigated the sewers easily, avoided the guard and got through the lasers undetected. Selina carefully removed the jewel-incrusted statuette as Jade slid the weight into it’s place. Everything was going well. Jade was about to celebrate when Selina froze.  
“Shit,” she whispered, “he’s here.”  
“Who?” Jade asked, confused.  
“Batman!” Selina replied, “Listen Kitten! Do you hear those footsteps? They’re way too quiet to be the security guard. They’re so quiet, it can only be him.” She was right. There were footsteps approaching, barely audible, only Catwoman’s well trained ears could have picked them up without specifically listening for them.  
“What do we do?” Jade was panicking now. She didn’t know how to deal with the infamous Batman, he was meant to be unbeatable.  
“Ok,” Selina thought, “If he see’s me it’ll be a full on fight, he knows better than waste time messing around with me - I’ll hide. He doesn’t know you Kitten so what you need to do is pull down that zip a bit, to show some flesh, and flirt. He’ll fall for anything with a pretty face and a catsuit, trust me.” Jade nodded, blushing slightly. She pulled down the zip of her leather suit so her boobs were bulging out enticingly and turned to meet the bat. Selina had jumped onto a display case and pulled herself into the ventilation shaft in the celling. She peered down. This was going to be good. In a dramatic flick of a cape Batman turned the corner to see Jade holding the statuette.  
“Oh,” she exclaimed, pretending to be surprised, “it’s Batman.”  
“Hand over the statuette,” he ordered, stepping towards her. Jade hid it behind her back and sauntered forward sticking out her chest.  
“Oh I like a powerful commanding man, I really do, but I’m afraid I can’t do that,” she smiled, trying her best to look seductive - it was working. As she drew closer Batman could see her more clearly and the view made his eyes widen.   
“Hand it over and no one gets hurt,” he sounded slightly less assertive now and Jade was quite sure his eyes kept flicking to her chest.  
“Do you like what you see bat?” Jade asked.  
“Give me the stat-“ she ignored his interjection.  
“Because I do,” they were close now and Jade removed one hand from the statue to trace a line down his sculpted chest.  
“Who are you?” he asked huskily, his eyes now permanently fixed on her chest.  
“Nobody,” Jade smirked.  
“I do need that statue,” Batman said, but his husky voice betrayed him: his mind was clearly far from the statuette.  
“Hush,” chided Jade, “I’m enjoying the moment and I think you’re going to enjoy the next moment even more.” Jade slowly pulled down the zip of the catsuit, revealing more and more of her wondrous body, captivating both the bat and Catwoman watching from above.  
“As you can see,” Jade whispered, “I’m not wearing a bra.” Then she leant in and kissed Batman full on the lips. She kept kissing him, still holding onto the statue behind her back. His hands started to wander round her body and feel everything. His hands rested on her ass, groping it and clenching it in his hands. Jade forced herself to moan into his mouth and realised there was a bulge growing in his trousers. Suddenly Selina came crashing down, smashing him over the head and knocking him full out.  
“Jesus Christ!” Jade exclaimed, “I thought you were never coming. He was starting to touch me and…” she trailed off and shivered in disgust.  
“You didn’t enjoy that?” Selina asked, she sounded far away and looked dazed.  
“Not really,” Jade replied, zipping up her suit, “I’m not into boys.”  
“Oh,” was Selina’s only reply, she sounded very distant.  
“You ok? Lets get out of here.”   
They crept out uninhibited and exited the sewers in a deserted alley. Once they were safe Jade looked at Selina and asked:  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yeah I’m fine,” replied Selina, “it was just seeing…”  
“Seeing what?” Jade was slightly freaked out now.  
“Seeing…” Selina looked Jade dead in the eye and as if a switch was flicked within her she changed. She leaned towards Jade and their lips crashed together. Selina pushed Jade up against the alley walls and started to run her hands through her hair, then along her waist, then she gripped her ass. They kept kissing passionately and Selina kept exploring Jade’s body until Selina seemed to realise what was happening. She pulled away.  
“Shit, I’m sorry,” she looked everywhere but at Jade, “I’m so sorry.” Jade wanted to say it was ok, that she didn’t mind, that she’d dreamt of kissing Selina, that she’d touched herself thinking of Selina, but none the words would come. Awkwardly they made their journey home in complete silence.


	6. The Flood-Gates Open

Jade couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss, about how good it felt to have Selina’s body pressed against her, about Catwoman’s wandering hands. They arrived back at the flat and stood in the living room, the only sound was the thump of the sack containing the statuette hitting the floor as Selina complacently let it go. Selina cleared her throat.  
“Good job,” she commented.  
“Yeah,” replied Jade awkwardly.   
“Same we were interrupted though,” said Selina.  
“Yeah, the job was going so smoothly until-“ began Jade.  
“I didn’t mean the job.”   
“What-“ Jade was interrupted. Selina crossed the room and pressed her lips against Jade’s. Jade savoured the kiss she’d dreamt of for a few endless moments before she pulled away in shock.   
“Selina! You like me too?”   
“Yes you idiot,” Selina answered, her voice filled with lust. Selina was so close to the girl that her hot breath tickled Jade’s face. Her eye’s burning with desire Selina drank in ever detail of the girl’s body with her eyes. Jade’s almost endless, curvaceous legs, which Selina just wanted wrapped around her; her rounded arse, not too big and floppy or too small and tight, just two perfect rounded spheres underneath the taught fabric of her suit, which Selina wanted to feel and spank; the girls wide hips that accentuated narrowness of her waist, which Selina just wanted to explore; and her breasts, Selina moaned just looking at them. The skin visible was soft and white, bulging out of her suit. And the shape of them, oh the shape. They were large and round, dense and soft. Selina just wanted to take them in her hands and feel them and hold them and kiss them. This girl made Selina mad and she couldn’t resist her anymore. Their lips clashed together in a tidal-wave of passion. Jade flicked her tongue into Selina’s mouth dexterously, swirling and flicking.  
“Ohhh,” murmured Selina, parting their kiss for a matter of seconds, “you’re a good kisser kitten.” She savoured every syllable. They kept kissing but Selina’s hands moved down Jade’s back to grip her ass, the claws of Catwoman’s gloves scraping over the leather. Jade moaned into Catwoman’s mouth as she felt this, enjoying the tickling sensation mingled with a small amount of pain. The contact with Jade and feeling her firm round ass made Selina’s blood heat with lust, driving her into a horny frenzy. Caught up in her ardent desire Selina suddenly grabbed Jade’s arms and twisted her entire body to slam Jade’s front against the wall. She removed her gloves, quickly stuffing them into a pouch on her belt.  
“Have you been a bad girl?” Selina purred into Jade ear causing each micro-hair to stand on end. This made Jade giggle with excitement.   
“Oh yes Selina,” replied Jade. Catwoman kissed up Jade’s neck, nibbling at the tender skin, eliciting a moan from the girl. Her hands moved downwards to feel Jade’s breasts through the leather of her catsuit. She moved them around, enjoying holding the weight of them in her hands and fondling them. She kept one hand on her left breast and moved the other down to Jade’s wet pussy; she could feel the heat radiating from it through the leather. Catwoman caressed Jade’s tender area thought the fabric making her moan.  
“That’s right,” Selina purred in her ear, “moan for me.” Moving her fingers in circular motions, pressing up against the girl but never entering her, Selina smiled. Oh how she loved being in control, and soon this girl would be begging for her orgasm.   
She let Jade fall into a pleasure-induced stupor before, suddenly, she grabbed the girl’s waist and flipped her body around so Jade was again facing her again, their bodies pressed together once more. Selina pushed her towards the leather couch and stood back. “You will do whatever I say – understood?” Jade nodded. “Take off your clothes, slowly. Impress me.” Jade smiled, Selina wanted a show and she would give her one. She slowly moved her hands up her body, caressing herself. She knew all the places Selina wanted to feel, and she felt them. Gripping and running her hands around her ass; feeling and exploring the curves of her waist, and seizing her boobs, moving them around in circles - it was driving Selina crazy. Slowly her hands made their way to the zip of the catsuit and gradually she pulled the zip down. Pulling the top half of her body out of the leather suit, she revealed tender paper-white skin and full, round breasts; clearly Jade wasn’t fond of bras as she wasn’t wearing one. Selina licked her lips in appreciation. The catsuit hanging off the top part of her body, but still covering her legs, Jade began to fondle her own breasts. She tweaked her nipples and thumbed her soft skin, moaning as she did it. She held them and moved them around. Catwoman smirked as her wetness grew even more. Then Jade moved down, pealing the suit off the rest of her body, finally removing her underwear.   
“Now,” ordered Selina, “pleasure yourself, but in the most entertaining way possible.” Jade accepted the challenge with a smirk and looked around the room for inspiration. She moved towards the couch and straddled the arm-rest of the couch so the cold leather was pushed against her warm, wet pussy. She started to move back and forth, rubbing herself against it, causing a wave of pleasure to sweep over her body. As she moved back and forth, the pleasure growing, she fondled her left breast. Her moaning filled the room and the leather teased the tender skin of her pussy. The coolness of the couch contrasted with the hotness of her cunt, stimulating all the little nerve endings and heightening Jade’s pleasure. Catwoman watched the girl move and moan, her wetness growing more and more. Jade’s eyes were closed; all she could feel was the pleasure her movements gave her. Her pleasured heightened and heightened and she moaned more and more until:  
“Ohhh,” Selina gasped, “you naughty girl, look how wet you’ve made me. I need to teach you a lesson.” She stalked over to Jade, gripped her tightly by the waist and flipped her over so her bare ass stuck up in the air. Selina pulled her gloves back out of the pouch on her belt and so Jade – who had contorted herself so she could see Selina – saw her slowly put them on. Her now leather covered hand rose high into the air and then came plummeting down onto Jade’s bare ass with a loud thwack.   
“Ahh!” Jade yelped with pain and pleasure, “I’ve been so naughty.”   
“Yes you have,” replied Selina as she brought another slap down. Jade’s ass reddened as Selina spanked her, but she moaned too. Slap after slap was brought down and moan after moan rang through the room.   
“I deserve to be spanked,” Jade moaned, “I’ve been so naughty. I deserve more.” The hand came down again and again on the soft skin of Jade’s bare ass and the skin rippled with every thwack.  
“You’re still making me wet Kitten,” chided Selina.  
“Oh really,” replied Jade.   
“I’m going to have to do something about it,” Selina warned. Suddenly Selina moved like a lightning bolt, grabbed some rope from her belt, pulled Jade’s hands behind her and tied them together.   
“Kitten fell into a trap,” she mocked, “follow me.” Roughly, Selina pulled Jade up and pushed her into the bedroom. The younger girl smirked – she loved this dominating side to Selina. Selina pushed Jade onto the silken sheets of her king sized bed and adjusted her hand ties so she was tied to the header. Then Selina pulled more rope from under her bed and tied Jade’s feet to the two end bedposts so the girl could barely move and her legs were spread wide apart. Selina enjoyed the view of Jade’s wet pussy.   
“Oh dear,” Selina moaned, “you’re getting the silk sheets all wet.”   
“Ahhhh,” Jade could only moan.   
“I think it’s my turn to give you a show,” Selina mused. She made her way with her hands up to the zip of her catsuit and leisurely pulled it down, revealing more and more flesh. Jade moaned at the glorious sight. Selina pealed herself out of her catsuit and looked at Jade. Selina knew she was magnificent: fantastic, large, round, bouncy breast, an athletic but curvaceous figure and a firm, tight ass. Unflinchingly holding the girl’s gaze she put her finger in her mouth, removed it and then traced it around her right breast, leaving a trail of glistening saliva.   
“Please,” Jade moaned.  
“Ah, ah,” chided Selina, “not yet.” Selina moved to the side of the bed so she was tantalisingly close to Jade and leaned forward so her breasts hung inches away from the girl’s face. She started to fondle them, teasing the girl, as she knew the bindings on her hands wouldn’t allow her to touch Selina. She tweaked her nipples and fondled the hot, warm skin. She moaned and moaned with the pleasure, and to tease Jade.   
“I just want you now Selina,” said Jade.  
“Well you should have asked nicely,” replied Selina, treasuring the control she now had. Then Selina turned around and bent down, giving Jade a perfect view of her rounded ass. She ran her fingers up and down it the started to smack it herself.  
“Oh god please Selina,” Jade’s voice cracked. The slaps didn’t cease they just kept falling down onto the magnificently sculpted ass Selina teased Jade with. “Please Selina, I’ll do anything.” Selina straightened up.  
“Anything?” She mused.   
“Anything.” Selina paused for a moment.  
“You’re my slave, do you understand?” Selina tuned to face the girl.  
“Yes Selina,” Jade nodded.  
“You will no longer call me Selina, you will call me mistress. Ok kitten?”  
“Yes mistress.”  
“Good,” Selina smirked, “I will untie you slave, but only for a while, only so you can perform your duty.”  
“I understand mistress,” Jade was flushed with excitement.   
“Good.” Selina undid the bindings on Jade’s limbs, sat down on the end of the bed and spread her legs. “Pleasure me slave,” Jade reached forward, “oh no slave,” Selina smiled, “tongue only.” Jade bent forward, her ass sticking in the air as she knew that was a view Selina would appreciate. She placed her hands on Selina’s thighs and leant in, towards her soaking wet pussy. Flicking her tongue out she licked around her entrance, eliciting a moan from the thief, then slid inside. Her tongue circled Selina’s walls before she started lapping at her inside. Selina moaned more and more, fire rising in her belly.  
“Oh fuck kitten,” she cried out, “you’re good, you’re so g-“ the word jarred in her throat as suddenly Jade thrust her tongue further into Catwoman. Her tongue flicked faster and faster, deeper and deeper and soon Selina’s loud moans turned into screams.  
“YES!!!” she screamed, “OH FUCK KITTEN, HOLY FUCK!!!” Jade didn’t stop, she just went faster and faster, Selina’s juices splattering her face. Selina could feel her orgasm approaching, closer and closer.   
“I’M COMING! FUCK KITTEN, I’M COMING!” The orgasm ripped through her and she started to spasm, but Jade held down her hips and kept licking and flicking Selina’s pussy with her tongue, circling her sweet-spot, even when Selina’s walls clamped down on her. Selina slumped as her orgasm faded away, panting. Jade sat up and slowly licked Selina’s juices of her lips, savouring the taste.  
“Did I do well mistress?” she asked meekly.  
“Did you do well?” Selina laughed, “You were fucking incredible and it’s time for your reward.” She pounced on Jade and forced her arms up, tying them to the bed again. Couched on top Jade Selina lowered her face so they were inches apart. “Don’t want you to get away slave,” she explained before kissing her soft lips again. Selina moved backwards, trailing her hands down Jade’s bare body as she went before she reached the end of the bed again and tied Jade’s feet up once more. Selina licked her lips at the sight of Jade’s open legs. She fumbled under the bed for a few moments, driving Jade crazy with anticipation. What was Selina looking for? Catwoman paused; clearly she’d found what she was looking for. Her arm rose out from out of the bed, revealing what was clasped in her hands: a large black vibrator.   
“You ready slave?” Catwoman grinned at Jade.  
“Oh yes. Now Selina, please.” Catwoman flicked a switch so it vibrated on the low setting. She leaned forward and traced around Jade’s entrance with the humming toy.  
“You like that?” Selina teased.  
“Oh god yes,” sighed Jade.   
“Yeah you do.” Selina slowly, tantalisingly pushed the vibrator into Jade. The girl moaned with pleasure and excitement and relaxed, ready to let Selina do as she wished. Then, suddenly Selina switched it straight up to high. Jade yelped. Selina started to move the toy, back and forth, slowly at first, but then she got faster and faster.  
“Oh! Oh! OH!” cried Jade, “Selina yes! YES!” Catwoman ignored Jade’s slip up by calling out her real name, rather than mistress, and thrust further. Harder! She plunged the toy into the girl until she hit her sweet spot. Jade screamed and began to writhe around on the bed. She tried to form words but the pain and pleasure Selina was thrusting into her made every word incomprehensible. Her walls clenched around the toy as she came close to her orgasm. Selina was ramming the toy into the girl now at the speed of lightning. The orgasm hit Jade like a tidal wave and she screamed through it, biting her bottom lip till it bled.  
“HOLY FUCK! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!” She rode the toy right till the end, when the pleasure and pain were unbelievable, out of this world. Her body relaxed and Selina pulled the toy out of her, letting it fall to the ground. Catwoman crawled up to Jade licked the blood tenderly off her lips, untied her and hugged her, their bodies intertwining.  
“That was phenomenal,” sighed Jade, enjoying the comfort of Selina’s body heat.  
“You’re so hot Jade and so beautiful,” Selina smiled.  
“I’m exhausted, that’s what I am,” Jade laughed at her words. And there they lay, completely naked and intertwined, clinging onto each other as they fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	7. A Pet is For Life

Jade woke up late the next day. She lay on Selina’s bed and thought of the night before smiling to herself. Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating and warming Jade as she lay there naked in a mess of sheets. Selina wasn’t in the room; Jade guessed she was making breakfast or something. The girl sat up, rubbed her eyes and quickly brushed her hair down with her hands. She got up and went into Selina’s en suit, entering her shower and turning the water on. The hot water ran down Jade’s body and she smiled; it made her think of Selina touching her. By borrowing Selina’s stuff she washed herself, and exited the shower. She looked around for a towel; there was only a tiny hand one, enough to dry herself with, but not to wrap around her body. Jade sighed, not letting it get to her, and dried her body. She crept into Selina’s bedroom completely naked, peeked round the door to check the coast was clear, then bolted to her room. She searched her bathroom for towels to wrap around her body, but couldn’t find anything – where had all the big towels gone? Resentfully she blow-dried her hair in the nude. Then she walked to her wardrobe to pull out some clothes to wear, but when she opened the door it was completely empty.  
“What the fuck?” Jade looked all over her room, but she couldn’t find a single item of clothing. She ran into Selina’s room, hoping to borrow some of her clothes, but her wardrobe was empty too. What was going on? As Jade searched Selina’s room she heard the door open.  
“You up?” shouted Selina.  
“Yeah. Where the fuck are my clothes?” replied Jade, irritated.  
“Oh,” Selina giggled, “you see dear, you’re still my slave, and I’ve decided I should chose what you wear.” Jade poked a scowling head around the door.  
“What?” she asked indignantly.  
“You’re my slave,” repeated Selina. Her eyes were worried now and she looked at Jade as if to ask her if she still wanted to play the game. Jade understood and smiled, realising Selina was just having a bit of fun.  
“Yes of course mistress,” Jade bowed her head. Only now she noticed Selina was clutching a load of shopping bags.  
“Good,” Selina smirked, “come out, let me see you.” Jade stepped out of her room and stood before the woman completely naked. “Oh, you’re a lovely sight kitten. Now let’s get you dressed.” Selina held out a bag for Jade to take. “Don’t peek yet,” scolded Selina, “I’ll tell you now though: you’ll look stunning. Now go get changed kitten.”  
“Of course mistress,” Jade bowed her head, “will you be getting changed too.”   
“Oh what a wonderful idea!” exclaimed Selina, “Now go!” Jade went to her room obediently and laid the contents of the bag out on the bed. There was a black G-string, black stilettos, a collar and a full body, loosely stitched fishnet suit. Jade gasped with delight and pulled the clothes on. She struggled a bit getting the fishnet suit on, not wanting to rip the delicate threads, and the collar was hard to fasten on her own. It took her a while but eventually Jade was ready. Before she exited the room she admired at herself in the mirror. The stilettos fitted her perfectly and added a powerful femininity to her attire, the collar accentuated the length and elegance of her neck, also adding even more of a kinky feel to the outfit; the G-sting just about covered her lower area at the front, adding a sense of mystery, but looked attractively slutish from the back, and the fishnet suit, though it left little to the imagination made her look really kinky and excited her. Jade smiled with anticipation and joy.  
“May I come out mistress, I’m ready,” she shouted to Selina.  
“Come into my room slave,” ordered Selina. Jade walked out gracefully and made her way to Selina’s bedroom, swinging her hips seductively as she went. She pushed the door open and entered. The room was dark – Selina had closed the curtains – it was only illuminated by a handful of candles burning in red, glass holders, which illuminated the room with a flickering, red light. The candles were clearly scented as the room smelt sweet; the perfume went straight to Jade’s head. The bed had been made with black silk sheets and on it lay Selina. The thief looked amazing. She wore a red lacy corset that pushed up her breasts making them look even better than normal. Her lips were ruby red with a glistening lipstick and on her legs she wore lacy, red suspenders and red stilettos. In one hand she held some long leather thing and in the other a riding crop. Jade marvelled at the sight - Selina was so hot. The thief stood and looked at the girl.  
“Mmm,” she purred, “it suits you. Kneel! I have my cats, but I think I want a new pet – that’s you Kitten.” Jade knelt obediently. Selina stalked around her till she was behind the girl and marvelled at the view. “Wow, the G-string makes your ass look fantastic, even better than normal,” Jade turned to look up at her, “ah, ah,” chided Selina, using her riding crop to gently turn Jade’s face so she was looking in front of her again, “did I say you could look?”  
“No mistress,” replied Jade.  
“That’s right,” Selina nodded with approval, “hmmmm, I really need to train you kitten.” With the tip of one of her stilettos Selina pushed Jade’s back so the girl fell forward onto all fours. “Animals like you walk on four legs kitten,” she said, reminding Jade of her place in this little game, “isn’t that right?”  
“Yes mistress,” replied Jade, still looking straight ahead.  
“I’m glad you understand kitten,” Selina smirked and bent down. Jade felt a slight tug on her collar, but resisted the urge to look around. She heard Selina straighten up again and felt a tug on her neck again, this time she looked. The leather thing Selina had been holding was a leash, a leash she’d now attached to Jade’s collar.  
“Did mistress tell you that you could look around?” chided Selina.  
“No mistress, I’m sorry mistress,” replied Jade.  
“Oh you will be,” the smirk on Selina’s face grew, “I really need to train you pet. Do you think the riding crop will do?” Jade’s eyes grew wide with delight.  
“Yes mistresses,”   
“Hmmmm, I don’t think that’s enough though pet. You have been very naughty,” Selina thought out loud, teasing the girl, “I’m going to teach you your lesson where everyone can see. Come with me pet.” Selina pulled on Jade’s leash making her walk forward on all fours like an animal as Selina led her out of the door. A huge window that took up the whole of one wall illuminated Selina’s spacious living room. It meant you could overlook the whole of Gotham from Selina’s penthouse, but also that the whole of Gotham could see you. Selina walked towards the window, swinging her hips and driving Jade crazy at the sight of her corset cladded figure. They stopped beside the window and Selina moved behind Jade gripping the riding crop and leash tightly.  
“I love you kitten, I really do,” sighed Selina, “but you really need to learn who’s boss around here. In front of this window everyone can see your lesson.” Selina raised up the crop and brought it down on Jade with a thwack. Then she did it again and again and again – thwack, thwack, thwack. Jade yelped and moaned.  
“Thank you mistress,” she groaned between hits, “may I have another mistress.” Selina brought down another hit. Then she pulled on the leash so Jade was jerked back, bent down and whispered in her ear:  
“Now all of Gotham knows what a naughty little bitch you are and that you’re mine – ok?” Jade nodded, “Say it!” Jade didn’t hesitate.  
“I’m a naughty little bitch and I’m yours mistress.”  
“Good,” Selina nodded, “but I don’t think the riding crop is enough for you, I think you need a whip.” Jade’s eyes widened – Selina wouldn’t actually whip her would she? Jade exhaled and forced herself to remember that Selina didn’t actually want to hurt her, so she probably wouldn’t whip her. She decided to just go with it. Anyway, if Jade was unhappy she knew all she’d have to do was tell Catwoman and she’d stop. Suddenly Jade felt Selina near her pussy. The thief was pulling the fishnet and G-string to the side and making a gap in the suit.  
“Mistress what-“ Jade begun.  
“I didn’t say you could speak, you just have to wait and see.” There was a moment of silence. The Jade yelped. Selina was thrusting something into the girl.  
“Oh! OH! Selina what is that?” Jade cried out in pain and pleasure.  
“My whip kitten, the handle of my whip, and you’re getting it very wet,” Selina replied, “anyway, you forgot to call me mistress you bad girl. You need to be punished.” Jade gasped for air as Selina rammed the whip inside her, hitting all the right places. Suddenly she heard a loud thwack and her ass stung. Selina was punishing her for saying the wrong name and Jade liked it.  
“More! More! Selina, Selina, Selina,” she cried out, trying to get the thief to hit her again.  
“You’re so bad,” Selina was panting with the effort of spanking and pleasuring Jade at the same time, “oh look how your pussy is stretching! You’re making me so wet you bad kitten!” Jade’s face was contorted into a look of deep pleasure and pain and she was no longer forming words, only one. She screamed Selina’s name over and over again as pleasure erupted in her body.  
“SELINA! SELINA! SELINA!” she shouted. Her orgasm hit her and the screams became louder. Selina knew the girl was coming and thrust deeper, harder, faster as the girl dripped with arousal.   
“You like it you naughty girl!” shouted Selina, spanking Jade once again. Jade only shouted in reply  
“OH! OH!!! OOOOOH!” Jade let out one long juddering scream as she came. All sense of the world around her fell away as the orgasm crippled her with pleasure. Selina watched the girl spasm and come, her juices flying and dripping on the wooden floor. Selina kept thrusting right till the end when Jade collapsed on the floor, shaking.  
“Look at the mess you’ve made,” Selina scolded the girl who lay in flushed, crumpled, quivering heap on the floor, breathing manically.  
“Thank you mistress,” Jade’s voice shook with exhaustion.  
“You’re welcome,” replied Selina, “now clean this mess up.” Jade knew Selina was aroused, her wetness was darkening the lower area of her corset, and Jade wanted to keep it that way, she wanted to arouse Selina.   
“Of course mistress.” Holding Selina’s gaze Jade crawled to the small puddle on the floor and – still looking into Selina’s eyes intently – she started to lick it up.  
“Oooh,” Selina purred, “good kitty.” Once the mess was gone Selina smiled and looked at Jade. “Your suit is all torn,” she sighed, “don’t worry, mistress bought you some other clothes.” Gently but authoritively Selina pulled on Jade’s leash. “You may stand.” Jade obeyed and walked with Selina to the pile of shopping bags. “Now,” pondered Selina, “what do I want you to wear?” She rifled through the bags till she found the right one. “Here,” she handed the bag to Jade, “take off the suit and collar but keep the G-string and stilettoes, I want to see how your ass looks dressed up in all this. Return the other items to me.” Selina smiled and Jade obediently went into her room to change. From the bag Jade pulled and incredibly small shear dress. Excited Jade clumsily pulled herself out of the fishnet suit and undid the collar. She pulled the dress over her body. It barely covered her ass, being very short, and was extremely tight, clinging to her body. Her boobs were squashed up against the fabric and it was pulled taught over her ass. She could see every detail of her body through the see-through fabric, and she looked good. Jade smiled and walked out into the living room where Selina was now reclining on the couch, fiddling with her riding crop.  
“Is this slutty enough for you mistress? Does it make you wet?” she asked.  
“Oh it is you dirty slut! And you’re making me very wet. Do I make you wet?” replied Selina.  
“I’m dripping,” Jade purred.  
“Good,” sniggered Selina, “there’s champagne in the fridge, fetch it for me slave.”  
“Yes mistress,” Jade drew out the last word seductively. Selina licked her lips. Jade walked into the kitchen, making sure to swing her hips, knowing full well that Selina was watching - she could feel her hot gaze burning into her ass. Jade retrieved the expensive champagne from the fridge and got one glass, knowing she wouldn’t be having any as part of this game. Grasping the bottle she walked back to Selina.  
“Pour me a glass kitten,” ordered Selina. Jade obeyed and handed her the glass. She stood back and waited for further instruction. The flat fell silent and Selina sipped the champagne.  
“Here’s the thing Kitten,” said Selina, “generally you have been very good. Occasionally you’ve spoken out of line and disobeyed minor orders, but the whole of Gotham just saw me punish you for that and most of the time you’ve been good. Yes you have been quite naughty and made me very wet, but I’ve enjoyed that and I’ve enjoyed the view you provide. But this is very good champagne, so: should I give any to an animal like you?”  
“That’s your decision mistress,” replied Jade.  
“Yes, quite right… but I’d quite like to see you drunk Kitten, I think we’d have fun.” Selina fell silent, thinking. “Come over here, in front of me,” she ordered, “kneel!” Jade obeyed. With the tip of her riding crop Selina pushed Jade’s chin back so her head pointed upwards. Still with the riding crop, Selina pulled at Jade’s bottom lip. Obediently she opened her mouth. “I’ll give you a taste Kitten,” declared Selina. She held the bottle up and poured a thin stream of champagne into Jade’s obediently open mouth, grinning as she watched the girl gulp it down. She held the bottle up, stopping the flow of the liquid. “Do you like it?”  
“Very much mistress,” spluttered Jade.  
“Lovely isn’t it?” Selina smiled, “Do you want more?” Jade nodded enthusiastically. “Ok then kitten, get ready.” Jade held back her head again and opened her mouth ready for the liquid. Selina tipped the bottle again and a second stream of the bubbling liquid fell into Jade’s mouth. She gulped it down, not missing a drop. She loved the prickle of the liquid on her tongue, how light her head was starting to feel and how Selina looked pouring it into her from above, her breast protruding and her back stretched up. Selina loved watch this girl meekly obey her, it really turned her on, and she really wanted to see Jade drunk. Just before the bottle was finished Selina stopped pouring it.  
“Mistress!” objected Jade, “It’s not done.”  
“You thought it would be that easy?” Selina laughed, “Remove my corset.” Jade was sad, she wanted the champagne, but unquestioningly she walked to the back of the couch lithely, accenting every movement of her body know Selina would appreciate that sight, and leant down to undo the lace on the back of the corset. It was tricky at first, but Jade’s desire to see Selina naked again made her persist and soon the corset was undone. Selina carefully placed the bottle on the coffee table, slipped out of the corset, turned and lay back on the couch raising her arms up to afford Jane a full on view of her glorious nakedness.  
“Ahhh,” she sighed, “that feels good,” she reached down and fondled her breasts, “mmmm, my boobs are free, so exposed.” She kept fondling her chest, enjoying the feeling as Jade watched, her breaths quickening and becoming more laboured at the sight. Jade salivated; she wanted to enjoy Selina’s breasts too.   
“Ohhh,” Jade let out a small involuntary moan. Selina opened her eyes and smirked.  
“Oh I make you so wet, don’t I?”  
“Oh god yes mistress,” replied Jade huskily.  
“Come here,” ordered Catwoman, “sit there, at the end of the sofa.” Jade obeyed, sitting in the space just beyond Selina’s stilettos. “Now you get to drink kitten,” Selina smiled mischievously. She grabbed the bottle, held it above her body and slowly tipped it so the remaining liquid splashed onto her stomach and boobs. “Lap it up Kitten.” Jade didn’t have to be told twice. Slowly she crawled onto all fours on top of the woman and lowered her head. She began to lick. The sweet drink burned against her tongue as she licked it from Selina’s smooth stomach.  
“Mmmmm,” purred Selina, throwing her head back to enjoy the sensation, “you’re a real animal, lapping up your food like the pet you are. How does it feel to be an animal, to be my pet?”  
“Oooohh,” moaned Jade between laps, “so good mistress, so good. I know my place now.”  
“Oh yes you do.” Jade’s actions tickled Selina’s stomach and her wet tongue and hot body increased Catwoman’s feeling of arousal more and more. Selina’s body radiated heat that made Jade moan. With one last long circular lick Jade finished the champagne on Selina’s stomach. She crawled forward and leant down to start licking the champagne on Selina’s breasts. As she moved closed Selina grabbed Jade’s tight round ass through the fabric off her dress, making the girl jump slightly. She smiled as she fondled the girl’s ass, raking her nails over it. Jade lowered her head. She started on the champagne in between Selina’s boobs, lapping it up energetically. Selina moved her hands from Jade’s ass to grab her own boobs and squash them around the girl’s head, making her giggle and moan. The feel of Selina’s soft boobs around her head drove Jade into a frenzy and she rubbed her face against them making her and Selina both moan. Jade then started to lick again, around the edge of the right boob then the left, on the paler, soft skin. She licked and lapped, treasuring the feeling and sounds. Finally she moved to Selina’s nipples. Firstly she licked around them in circles lightly, ticking Selina, making her both giggle and moan. Jade did this on both breasts. Then she moved to Selina’s right breast. She attacked the nipple sucking and biting the skin lightly. Selina moaned – it was music to Jade’s ears. She continued to suck and toy with the right nipple but started to thumb the left one making the woman moan more.  
“Oh kitten,” she purred. The shape of the nipple was hard in Jade’s mouth but the skin was soft and clearly tender judging by Selina’s reaction. “Oooh! Ooooh! Yes Kitten!” she purred, relaxing her head backwards. Jade pulled away. “So do you like champagne Kitten?” asked Selina, her voice husky.  
“Oh yes,” giggled Jade. Selina pushed herself up and relaxed into the couch.  
“Come here Jade,” she beckoned the girl sweetly; the game was clearly over for the day. Jade moved over to Selina and fell back into her arms and rested her head on her chest. The Catwoman toyed with her hair. “I think we’re done for the day, I’m exhausted and it’s only three o’clock.”  
“We were up pretty late,” Jade pointed out.  
“That’s true,” Selina laughed and Jade could feel the vibrations in her chest as she did it, “I remember quite clearly.” There was a long peaceful pause. “You’re so beautiful Jade, has anyone ever told you that?”  
“No.”  
“Well someone should have, you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” said Selina, “and good in bed, you’re wonderful in bed.”  
“Really?” Jade sounded very pleased, “you, er, you know that was my… my first time, last night I mean.”   
“What?” shouted Catwoman, “But you were incredible! I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm even half that good!”  
“Thanks,” Jade smiled to herself.  
“It’s the truth,” Selina calmly stoked her hair, “was today your first drink too?”  
“Yeah,” admitted Jade, “I wasn’t too keen on the stuff ‘cos of, you know, my dad.”  
“Of course,” Selina nodded understandingly, “but you really liked it today didn’t you?”  
“God yes,” sighed Jade. There was another pause. “Selina, if we’re not playing anymore today should I change?”  
“Fuck no!” exclaimed Selina, “Well unless you want to, you should have said something if it makes you uncomfortable. Shit, sorry, I’m so awful.”  
“No Selina, I love it,” Jade calmed her, “it makes me feel great, and the way you look at me when I’m in it….”  
“I love to look at you anyway,” laughed Selina, “I can just be more open about it now. You do look hot as fuck in that though.”  
“Thanks. Will I ever get my clothes back Selina?” Jade giggled.  
“Over my dead body! I decide what you wear from now on if that’s ok with you. Trust me you’ll look ready to fuck twenty-four seven. You’ll be my own personal Barbie doll, but more kinky.” Jade laughed.  
“Sounds perfect.” They fell into an exhausted silence.


	8. A Haze of Joy

The rest of the day was a pure dream. Selina and Jade spent it relaxing. First they passed a few hours snuggled up watching TV, Jade’s head resting on Selina’s chest with the thief’s arm around her. They watched rubbish sitcoms, TV movies and mind-numbing reality shows. But Jade still enjoyed every second of it – she was with Selina. Neither of them bothered to dress so Jade enjoyed Selina’s full body heat and Selina stroked the girl’s naked arm; it was heaven for the girl.  
“She’s a pretty little thing,” said Selina, gesturing to one of the girls in the sitcom they were watching, “not as pretty as you Kitten.” Jade looked up and met the thief’s eyes. They were genuine and softened as they met with Jade’s own.  
“Thank you,” Jade smiled at her.  
“Don’t do that,” said Selina, looking away.  
“Don’t do what?” Jade was shocked.  
“Smile at me like that,” said Selina, “it does something to me. Oh god look you’re doing it again.” Jade laughed. “Oh and now you’re laughing! Truly Kitten, you’ll be the death of me!”  
“I can’t help it!” Jade giggled.  
“You’re just too sweet!” Selina smiled at her before planting a kiss on her nose, “Now I need to make dinner!”  
Selina stood up and went to the kitchen, Jade followed.  
“Can I help?” she asked, desperate to not be parted from Catwoman.  
“Sure,” Selina grinned at her, “you can start by chopping the onions.”  
Selina busied herself about the kitchen, ordering Jade to do this and that, and laughing at her when she messed up. Occasionally Jade would be concentrating on a task, such as slicing mozzarella, and suddenly she’d feel Selina’s arms wrap around her, Selina softly bringing their bare bodies together.  
“You’re too sweet Kitten, I can’t resist,” she would say laughing. Jade felt as light as a feather hearing Selina’s words, feeling the rumble of her laugh. She would turn around and give Selina a quick peck on the lips before returning to her job. It was a pure dream.  
Dinner was amazing too; Jade was constantly laughing or smiling as Selina cracked a joke or complemented her. It was all a haze of pure joy. Then they went to bed, lying there, naked, in each other’s arms.  
“You make me happy Kitten,” sighed Selina.  
“You make me happy too,” replied Jade.  
“I can’t describe it,” Selina continued, “you make me feel so warm and safe. Sometimes I want to fuck you hard on a table; spank that ass, fondle those breasts, make you mad with pleasure as I fuck you like a wild animal. But sometimes I just want to hold you forever; breath in unison, hold you tight and learn every detail of your face.”  
“Both those sound good,” Jade replied. Selina laughed  
“Don’t they just?” she replied.  
“Right now I think I want to be held forever,” added Jade.  
“Okay Kitten,” Selina smiled, as they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
